Your Shy Author Hinata
by DrakesGirl5
Summary: This was inspired by the Kazekage of Suna! Hinata wants to be noticed by Naruto, but he never seems to see her! Will she ever get the ninja of her dreams? Watch as Hinata goes through life in Konaha! First story, so no flames please!
1. Discouraged and Hiding

**January 30th**

I have started a diary because Sakura-chan was trying to get me to do something, but I wouldn't, so now I'm stuck in the Hyuga compound, trying to clear my head. I met up with Naruto earlier today and I would say that it went like it normally does... him basically ignoring me... what does Sakura have that I don't?

I don't know what I should do...

**A** **very** **discouraged** **author**,

**Hinata**.


	2. More Hopeful and Confusion

**A/N: Hey people! I know that I didn't do one of these in the first chapter, but I just wanted to thank the Kazekage of Suna for challenging those of us that read their Signed: From Your Not So Loyal Author. On to the story!**

* * *

**January 31**

****Nothing much has happened today, except for the fact that I ran into Sakura earlier and she tried to ask me what I was doing just standing in the middle of the street. Which is not what I was doing at all.

I swear, sometimes I wonder what's going on in that pink haired head of hers.

Oh! There's Kiba and Shino! We're going to be doing a pretty simple mission, which I'm thankful for. Hopefully Neji will avoid me today and who knows, I might get brave enough to actually talk to Naruto.

Your more hopeful author,

Hinata


	3. Ramen and a Date?

**February 1st**

****It was a simple mission, like I'd hoped for, which only required us to help the owner of the Ramen shop with a few issues he'd had with damaged goods. I wonder what could have caused such a huge mess. I mean, there were noodles _everywhere_!

It was almost as if Naruto had come in the middle of the night and just went nuts! Speaking of Naruto, I bumped into him at Ichiraku and he asked what I was doing there. Kiba had snapped at him that we were helping Teuchi with the mess, so I guess he's still a little annoyed that we didn't get a harder mission.

After that, Naruto had actually asked me if I wanted to eat with him. Of course, I blushed a very dark shade of red, but I accepted his offer. I was in heaven the whole time, just listening to him talk.

Well, my father wants me for something, so I have to go!

Your happy author

Hinata


	4. Worry and Protection

**February 3**

****I can't stop thinking about my time at Ichiraku Ramen and Naruto asking me if I had any plans today! He's finally starting to notice me! However, earlier today, as I was walking to the training grounds, I ran into Sasuke Uchiha, who seemed to be waiting for me.

"Hey, Hinata." He said to me, giving his famous "Uchiha smirk." I watched him and tensed when his smirk grew wider. I'd never understood what was so special about him. He was stuck up, rude to everyone, and he thought that he owned the world. I was about to run when he leaned in closer and I backed up until my back hit a tree.

He continued to advance until he was towering over me and he still kept that smirk on his face. I'd trembled slightly and stuttered out, "L-leave me a-alone, S-Sasuke," It was worse than usual because he was scaring me so much, but he didn't.

I was about to activate my Byakugan to block his chakura flow so he would be unable to mess with me, but right then, Naruto came and saw me up against the tree and Sasuke and ran up behind him and yanked Jim backwards. He then started to tell at Sasuke for messing with me and he put an arm around me, much to my delight and Sasuke's fury. Now in back home after spending some more time with Naruto and I'm worried that Sasuke won't let this go.

Your now both worried and happy author,

Hinata


	5. Sasuke the Stalker and Creeped Out

**A/N: I wanted to dedicate this chapter to Gaaralover2247. Thank you for reviewing my story. It's been the thing to make me keep going. Again, thank you and people, don't be scared to review! On to the story!**

* * *

**February 5  
**I have had several things happen to me past two days and yesterday was such a huge mess that I never had any time for my journal.

Like I was afraid of, Sasuke hasn't backed off from trying to flirt, even though Naruto has made it more than obvious that he likes me.

Yesterday, Naruto nearly knocked him out.

I just hope that Naruto is careful. I don't want him to get hurt, even though I know that he could take on Sasuke easily, Sasuke has been seen stalking him. Creepy.

Your creeped out author,

Hinata

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I got the bit of Sasuke stalking Naruto from ****Signed: From Your Loyal Stalker.**** From Gaaralover2247. Go read it. Now. Hinata begs you. Okay. I think I've wasted enough of your time. Please review!**


	6. A Very Happy Hinata

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, school and all XD and I want to give a shout out to my two reviewers, Envyyyy and Gaaralover2247! Thank you guys so much! Without you, I don't think I'd be continuing this, so thank you for reviewing! On with the story!**

* * *

**February 8**

****I've been pretty good the past few days, having training and all. My sensei, Kurenai, has been very into our lives lately and she congratulated me on finally gaining Naruto's attention. Shino could care less if Naruto likes me, but Kaiba seems less than pleased.

On another note, I've been feeling more confident since Naruto first asked me to eat with him. Sasuke has been making himself scarce, which I'm thankful for. Maybe he finally took the hint that Naruto finally likes me.

I'm feeling much better and- oh! There's my father! I must go!

Your much happier author,

Hinata


	7. Thoughts and Questions

**A/N: Again, a late chapter, but I've been out of my house non stop for the past three days. A lot of work and all that. **

* * *

**February 12**

I have been very busy the past few days, but I've enjoyed it very much. I've heard some rumors about the Kazekage of Suna, Gaara, from Naruto. Being chased by fangirls does _not_ sound like fun.

And to make matters worse, it's almost Valentine's day. In two days! I've got something special for Naruto. I hope that he likes it...

Maybe I should send Gaara something as well. Something that does not say "marry me" or "have my kids". That is just..._ wrong!_ Oh! I know what to get him! A little glass replica of him, since glass is just super heated up sand, and he controls sand...

Going to go to the shop to ask the lady if she could make me one. Now the only thing after that will be to figure out how to ship it in time for Valentine's day and also not make it seem super creepy.

Your thinking author,

Hinata

* * *

**So, how do you guys suggest that she ships it to Gaara? And what do you think she got for Naruto? Will Sasuke try to be a creep again? Find out in the next addition of Your Shy Author Hinata! Review!**


	8. Almost Valentine's Day!

**February 13**

Well, now it is the day before Valentine's day, and I've finally figured out how to send Gaara the little figurine! All I have to do is ask Naruto and he said that he'll get it to Gaara!

I almost had a run in with Sasuke, again, but I saw him in time to avoid him easily. He is really creeping me out. I can't wait until tomorrow though, and see Naruto's reaction to my gift. I really do think he'll like it.

Your excited author,

Hinata


End file.
